


Resolutions

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Humor, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: the Jr. BSB and their extended friends and families all find themselves in unfortunate predicaments on New Year's Eve, will they make it to midnight together?
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Resolutions

2009 was coming to a close, it was days away from the New Year and everyone was waiting with anticipation for the year to end. 

“Ta-da!” Natalie said showing off the decorations she’d hung in the store. 

“Very nice” Bradley said “But totally unnecessary” he said to her. 

“What’s wrong with being a little festive?” she asked “Hey when’s Neilson coming home from his grandparents?” she asked. 

“Said he was coming back on New Year’s for the party.” 

“Oh good, you know if he doesn’t get here on time you will have to be my date.” 

“Oh? When exactly did I agree to this?” 

“Oh you didn’t, see you don’t have a choice here” she said. 

“Oh well thanks for letting me know” 

“You’re welcome” she said “By the way, no jeans, no band shirts, no converse” she said to him as she pulled her jacket on “Bye” she said to him. 

“…What’s left to wear?” Bradley asked himself.

~*~

“Everything looks great, no reason to be concerned, I do wanna follow up again in a few weeks” Vicki said to her patient.

“Thanks again Doctor McAdams.”

“Absolutely, Happy New Year” she said as they left her office. 

“Excuse me, are you Victoria McAdams?” a man asked. 

“Yes” she said. 

“Sign here please” he said handing her a clipboard. 

“Thank you” she said taking a garment bag from him, she went into her office and unzipped it and looked inside. 

“Doctor McAdams, here’s your mail” Marian said to her. 

“Oh thanks Marian.” 

"Well what’s this?” Marian asked. 

“This is Brian and mine's first new year's since getting back together, we spent our first new year's together exactly 20 years ago" Vicki said handing her an old picture

"Oh that's so sweet" Marian said looking at it. 

"Anyways I was going through some old pictures and I found some of the dress I was wearing back then" she said “So I had Sasha recreate it a bit before she left town.” 

“It’s beautiful, I’m sure you’ll look wonderful in it as usual.” 

“Well thank you, what are your New Year’s plans?” she asked Marian as they went to the nurses’ station. 

“Just a quiet evening with Carl watching the ball drop.”

“Why don’t you come to the party the guys are hosting?” Vicki asked her. 

“Oh no I couldn’t” Marian said.

“Why not?” Vicki asked. 

“I’d feel out of place at a big Hollywood party like that.” 

“You’d have such a good time though, and when was the last time you and Carl had a night out?” she asked. 

“Oh it’s definitely been a while” Marian said. 

“So go, have some champagne, dance, the guys are going to perform...” Vicki said. 

“They wouldn’t mind?” Marian asked. 

“Absolutely not, I’ll put your name on the list” Vicki told her. 

“Okay, we’ll be there” Marian said. 

“Good, I’ll see you there” Vicki said.

“Well then I have some shopping to do” Marian said grabbing her purse. 

Vicki laughed to herself, logging into the hospital computer. She glanced at her schedule, doing a double take at seeing her name listed, she looked around confused “Wait…how…” she said to herself. She walked down the hallway to her boss’ office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in” he said. 

“Dr. Carver, hi.”

“Vicki, what can I do for you?” he asked. 

“I just noticed I’m on the schedule for New Year’s Eve” she said. 

“Oh yeah, turns out I gave too many of the ER doctors the night off and I need some people to fill in, I figured you wouldn’t mind” he said.

“No, I have plans that night, I explicitly requested the night off and you approved it yourself.” 

“Sorry Vicki but the ER is going to be understaffed that night and you know what a busy night that is” he said. 

“Look if it makes you feel better you have New Year’s Day off” she scoffed in aggravation “Anything else?” he asked. 

“I guess not” she said irritated before leaving his office.

~*~

The doorbell rang at Kellie’s house, Kyle opened the door to see Zoey “Zoe…hey” he said surprised.

“Hey” she said hugging him.

“What are you doing in town?” he asked. 

“My parents and I were visiting some family for Christmas and we figured we’d stop and make one last stop before going home” she said. 

“Oh come on in” he said. 

“Thanks” she said “You like live here now or something?” she asked. 

“Oh no, sometimes when the guys are getting on my nerves I come here to be by myself” he said “So uh that’s great you’re here, you going to be around for New Year’s?” he asked. 

“Yeah actually my aunt Melissa invited us to your dad’s party” she said. 

“Oh great” he said. 

“Are you going?” she asked. 

“Course” he said “You wouldn’t happen to need a date would you?” he asked. 

“That’s the reason I’m here, I was hoping you would be mine” she said. 

“I’d love to” he said “Oh, you know as much as I’d like to be happy about this there’s still one big…evil thing standing in my way” he said. 

“That wouldn’t happen to be Adam would it?” she asked. 

“Unfortunately” he said. 

“I’m sorry” she said. 

“Oh don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault…how about we just meet up there and hang out? That way Adam won’t get suspicious” he said. 

“Like a secret?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I know it’s awful but I almost died a few times this year and I’d rather not risk it again” he said. 

She laughed “No it’s fine…it’s forbidden and…kind of hot” she said eyeing him.

“Yeah…” he said feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks “Have you seen my room here? I mean I know you have but…would you maybe want to see it again?” he asked. 

“Love to” she said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

~*~

"Vicki" Brian yelled as he opened the door to her house "Vicki" he yelled again looking down the hallway, the door opened “Hey there you are” he said to her.

“Hey” she said. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

She sighed "It's about New Year's" she said “My boss gave all the ER doctors the night off and he wants a few of us to fill in” she said. 

“A few of you meaning you?” he asked. 

“Exactly” she said. 

“How’d this happen?” he asked. 

“I have no idea but the point is, I’ll be working on New Year’s Eve which means…” 

“No party” he said. 

“Exactly” she said sitting down on her couch “This sucks! I had everything planned out…but I want you to go to the party and perform and have fun” she said. 

“Don’t know how I’ll be able to but I'll try” he said. 

“Oh and I invited Marian and her husband so could you put them on the list?” she asked. 

“Yeah no problem” he said “So…this is New Year’s” he said. 

“I guess so…Happy New Year” Vicki said.

~*~

Bradley sat whirling around in his chair, staring at his laptop screen when his phone lit up and began vibrating, Neilson’s name and picture appeared on the screen, he slid his thumb across to answer “Yo” he said answering.

“What up?” Neilson replied. 

“What are you doing?” Bradley asked. 

“Packing, hey listen, our flight got changed so if I’m not home on time I need you to…” 

“Take Nat to the New Year’s Eve party?” Bradley asked. 

“Would you?” Neilson asked. 

“How did I get roped into this? You’re still pissed that I kissed her now you want me to date her?” Bradley asked. 

“I’m not asking you to date her I’m asking you to take her to a party” Neilson said. 

“As her date” Bradley said. 

“Well…yeah” Neilson said “Come on just do this for me, please?” Neilson asked, 

Bradley sighed “Alright fine” he said reluctantly. 

“Thank you just put it on my tab or whatever” Neilson said. 

“Oh I am…yeah your life debt just keeps getting longer” Bradley said. 

“Oh and if midnight comes and I’m still not there…” 

“yeah I know, kiss her, I will” Bradley said. 

“Yeah…No! don’t kiss her!” Neilson said. 

“I hear you loud and clear, if you’re not back by midnight, kiss Nat, I got it” Bradley said. 

“I said _don’t_ kiss her!” Neilson said. 

“Yep, got it, kiss Nat at midnight, bye Neilson!” Bradley said hanging up on him and laughing to himself. 

"Bradley!" Neilson yelled as the line went dead.

~*~

New Year’s Eve was finally here, Vicki stood at the nurses’ station in the ER looking over a chart.

“Well? How do I look?” Marian asked showing off her dress. 

“Wow, you look amazing!” Vicki said to her. 

“Oh I just don’t feel right going to this party when you’re not going to be there” she said to Vicki. 

“Don’t, okay, I want you and Carl to go and enjoy yourselves” Vicki said to her. 

“Happy New Year, Doctor McAdams” Marian said to her. 

“Happy New Year” Vicki said to her.

"My chariot awaits” Marian said sprinting towards the exit. 

“Have fun!” Vicki said waving.

~*~

Natalie looked herself over in the mirror when she heard her phone ring, Neilson’s face and name appeared on her screen “hey!” she said happily “Where are you?” she asked.

“I’m still at the airport, our flight was delayed” he said sullenly. 

“So you’re not going to be home in time?” she asked. 

“I don’t know but it’s not looking good” he said “Look I’ll call you when we board, I’m sorry Nat” he said. 

"It’s okay, Happy New Year, Neilson” she said. 

“Happy New Year” he said as they hung up.

She heard her doorbell ring and went downstairs, she saw Bradley on the front porch. 

“Heard you needed a date?” he asked. 

She smiled “Thank you” she said grabbing her coat and her purse. 

“Now I know you said no converse but…these happen to be the only shoes I own” he said. 

She laughed “It’s fine, let’s go.” 

“Alright” he said as they went to his car.

~*~

Kyle, Harry, and Adam stepped out of the hotel elevator, entering the party, Kyle spotted Zoey standing near her parents as they conversed with Melissa, they eyed each other from across the room.

“You really need to stop being so obvious” Harry said to him. 

“Huh? What?” Kyle asked. 

“Come on, Adam’s evil, he’s not stupid” Harry said to him “He’s gonna figure out there’s something going on with you guys if you don’t quit it with the looks” Harry said as they watched Adam approach Zoey and hug her “Just saying, I think we’ve all had enough brushes with death this year” Harry said to him, he continued to meet Zoey’s gaze as he disappeared among the crowd. 

The elevator opened once more and Bradley and Natalie stepped out “Wow, would you look at this” Bradley said. 

“This looks great” Natalie said as they made their way through the crowd. 

Zoey slyly made her way towards Kyle “Wish there was a way we could be alone together” she said as they pulled food off of a serving tray. 

“I know, what are you thinking?” he asked. 

“We both say we’re going to the bathroom, meet me out in the courtyard” she said. 

“Got it” Kyle said to her. 

“Hey guys” Nat said as she and Bradley approached them. 

“Hey there you guys are” Kyle said to them “Neilson’s not back yet?” he asked. 

“No, flight was delayed again” Bradley said to him. 

“Zoey I didn’t know you were back in town” Natalie said to her. 

“Yeah, just for the new year” Zoey said to her “Will you guys excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room” she said. 

“Oh I’ll go with you” Natalie said, Zoey and Kyle looked at each other nervously. 

“Great” she said. 

“What’s with you?” Bradley asked Kyle.

"Huh? Nothing, I’m good” Kyle said. 

“ _Oooooooh_ I get it…you and Zoe are trying to sneak away for a little action huh?” Bradley said to him. 

“Shut up!” Kyle said. 

“Dude just go, you don’t have to make up excuses…which are incredibly lame by the way” Bradley said to him.

“Have you forgotten about the Adam sized obstacle standing in our way?” Kyle asked. 

“He’s not even paying attention to you” Bradley said to him. 

“What if he notices Zoey and I are gone?” Kyle asked. 

“Why would he?” Bradley asked “Just go, I’ll hold Adam off.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“Thanks…by the way…you and Nat?” he asked. 

“Don’t ask okay it’s a long story” Bradley said to him. 

“Does uh…your bff Neilson know you guys are here together?” 

“Do you want me to tell Adam you’re sneaking off with his cousin right now?” Bradley asked. 

“Fine” Kyle said walking away.

Bradley noticed Brian moving around behind the bar “Padre, what’s up?” Bradley asked approaching him. 

“Wondering what was taking you so long to get here” Brian said. 

“Had to pick up Nat” Bradley said. 

“You’re here with Nat?” Brian asked. 

“Yes, don’t ask, it’s a whole thing” Bradley said “Where’s mom?” he asked grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a drink. 

“Your mom had to work tonight” Brian said taking the glass from Bradley. 

“What? Oh…that Carver guy right?” Bradley asked “I swear that dude has the hots for mom or something” Bradley said, Brian looked at Bradley confused “Oh relax it’s not like she likes him…she’s totally into you…for some reason” Bradley said to him. 

“Well thanks I guess” Brian said “The whole situation just sucks your mom really wanted to be here tonight” he said. 

“Well…if mom can’t come here…why don’t you bring it to her?” Bradley asked him. 

Brian stopped to think about it “Not a bad idea” he said. 

“Ah see, not such an idiot after all huh?” Bradley asked. 

“Bradley, you’re my son, you’re not an idiot…you just do…idiot things” Brian said. 

“No arguments here” Bradley said raising yet another champagne glass and taking a sip. 

“Alright, I think I got an idea, Happy New Year buddy” Brian said. 

“Happy New Year padre” Bradley said as they hugged “Alright come on…there’s people here” Bradley said as they let go, Brian took the champagne glass from him once again and walked away.

~*~

Kyle stood outside in the hotel's courtyard in a gazebo “Hey” Zoey said approaching him.

“There you are” he said. 

“Yeah I had to make sure I wasn’t being tailed” she said. 

“No need to worry, Bradley is taking care of Adam.” 

“Great, so we’re alone” Zoey said. 

“No distractions, no interruptions” he said. 

“Good” Zoey said as they began to kiss.

~*~

“Doctor McAdams?” a nurse asked Vicki.

“Yes?” Vicki asked. 

“There’s a patient you need to see in cubicle one” she said. 

Vicki pulled a pair of rubber gloves on and threw her stethoscope around her neck “Okay what do we have here…” she said pulling the curtain back revealing a basket containing a bottle of champagne, her phone began to buzz, a text message popped up reading _**“DR MCADAMS TO ROOF STAT”**_ she laughed to herself, grabbing the champagne bottle and hopped onto the elevator. She opened the door to the roof and was greeted by the sight of several flickering candles, she gasped. 

“Happy New Year” Brian said appearing with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

“What is all this?” she asked. 

“Our own private New Year’s celebration” he said popping open the champagne bottle “Since you couldn’t come to the party…I thought I’d bring the party to you” he said filling two glasses. 

“Well I’m glad you did” she said as they kissed softly “Know what? I have a surprise of my own.” 

“Oh yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back” she said going back inside.

~*~

Natalie stared at her phone “You okay?” Bradley asked.

“Have you heard from Neilson yet? Did he call or text you at all?” she asked. 

“No not for awhile.” 

She sighed sadly “It’s almost midnight and he’s not here” she said. 

“He’ll be here alright” Bradley said to her. 

“How can you be so sure?” she asked. 

“Because I know him, he wouldn’t miss this” he said, she looked at him sadly, he pulled her close and held her. 

“Surprise” Neilson said making his way towards her. 

“Oh my god!” she said happily jumping into his arms “I can’t believe you’re here!” she said to him. 

“I told you I would be” he said. 

“ _I_ told her you would be” Bradley said to him “Hey” he said hugging Neilson. 

“You’re back” Adam said as he and Harry approached them. 

“Just in time too, it’s almost midnight” Harry said. 

“Where’s Kyle?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah I haven’t seen Zoe in a while either” Adam said looking around, they all exchanged nervous glances. 

“Oh look the countdown’s starting!” Harry said.

~*~

“Can I open my eyes now?” Brian asked Vicki.

“Yeah” she said laughing “Well? What do you think?” she asked. 

“You look great” he said “Dress looks familiar.” 

“It should” she said taking a picture from her purse. 

“20 years ago today” she said. 

“Oh wow” he said looking at the picture “I remember this night…I asked you to be my girlfriend, remember?” 

“I remember” she said as they kissed when he heard a beeping noise. 

“Oh” he said fishing into his pocket for his phone. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“1 minute until midnight” he said. 

“Everyone ready?!” someone at the party yelled, their hats and noisemakers ready. 

“10!” everyone yelled. 

“9…” Kyle and Zoey said, still perched in the gazebo. 

“8...” Brian and Vicki said together. 

“7!” everyone at the party yelled. 

“6…” Kyle and Zoey said. 

“5...” Brian and Vicki said as she laughed. 

“4!” 

“3…” 

“2”

“1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” everyone yelled as confetti and streamers rained down on them from the ceiling, Neilson and Natalie kissed deeply, Bradley watching on and raising his glass to them. 

“Happy New Year!” Kyle and Zoey exclaimed before kissing. 

“Happy New Year” Brian said as they kissed.

~*~

“Guys! Roof!” Bradley said.

“Oh yeah” Neilson said grabbing Natalie’s hand, Harry, and Adam followed behind them. 

“What’s going on?” Natalie asked, 

Fireworks began to boom overhead “Oh my god” Vicki said breaking their kiss to watch the colors explode in the air.

Natalie gasped as they got to the roof at the fireworks booming over them. 

“I got this from behind the bar” Bradley said holding up a champagne bottle. 

“I got the glasses” Adam said “Dude where are Kyle and Zoey?” he asked, 

They all looked at each other “…champagne!” Bradley said. 

“Champagne” they all replied. 

“Here they are” Kyle said as he and Zoey joined them on the roof. 

“Where’ve you been?” Adam asked. 

“We’ve been looking for you guys!”

“Yeah we couldn’t find you” they said to him, he eyed them suspiciously. 

“Alright let’s pop this open” Bradley said popping the cork from the champagne bottle. 

"So what's your new years' resolution this year?" Natalie asked . 

"Uh well I'm going to resolve to NOT get shot, NOT get kidnapped and NOT almost burn to death in an explosion" Bradley said taking a drink from his glass. 

"Hey! me too!" Neilson said. 

"Dude!" Bradley said as they high fived. 

"Same for me" Harry said. 

"Well I'm hoping to NOT get taken hostage by a psychopath this year...and what Bradley said about the kidnapping and explosion thing" Kyle said. 

“Should we have a toast?” Zoey asked Kyle. 

“Alright to 2010 and all the good things that will happen this year.” 

“Cheers to that” Natalie said. 

“Here here” they all replied. 

“Oh and to Damien and crazy papa Winchester who are now crispier than a bucket of KFC” Adam said raising his glass. 

“I’ll definitely drink to that” Bradley said. 

“Cheers” Neilson said. 

“It’s going to be a good year, I can feel it” Kyle said.

~*~

Miles away, Darren Winchester sat by someone's bedside in a private health facility "Happy New Year guys...I'll see you soon" he said as he turned to leave when a hand glommed onto him "Father?" he asked leaning in close to Derek. "Father...are you awake?" Darren asked hopefully, suddenly Derek's eyes flickered open and his head turned slightly. "Doctor! I need a doctor!" Darren yelled.

The door opened and a doctor and his nurse flew in "What's going on?" he asked.

"He's awake" Darren said.

The doctor pulled a small pen light from his pocket, shining it in Derek's eyes "Well, Mr. Winchester...welcome back" the doctor said.

Derek stayed silent as his eyes looked around the room in confusion, he looked over to the other side of the room and saw Damien lying in the bed next to him. His chin quivered and a tear fell from his eye.

“Dad don't worry alright? Damien's going to be just fine" Darren said to him.

"We're going to need to examine your father" the nurse said to Darren.

"Of course, I'll be right outside" he said leaving the room.

The nurse took down Damien's vitals when the machines started to react "Doctor" she said, the doctor hurrying over from Derek's bed. Damien's eyes flew open "He's awake" the nurse said to the doctor.

"Happy New Year indeed" Darren said to himself.


End file.
